Violent Skys
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Mira and Laxus are given a mission directly from the Master. One they aren't allowed to refuse. This mission could lead to the end or the salvation of Fairy Tail. Will they be able to work together to save Magnolia? [Miraxus]
1. Chapter 1- The Mission

**Chapter One** - The Mission

"Mira I need you in the office please," Master asked the white haired mage who was cleaning off tables in the guild hall. That was odd; he usually told her everything that he needed done at the end of the day. This must be something serious. With her curiosity piqued, she walked after Makarov into the office closing the door behind her. The Master moved to sit on top of his desk looking at Mira with a serious expression. Now she was worried. This was something dire if it had the master looking at her with such a face.

"There's a special S Class mission that I need done by two S Class mages." At that Mira looked to her left to see Laxus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked bored but she could tell that he was listening to everything intently.

"Why not put it on the board and wait for some of the S Class mages to volunteer?" This was odd the master didn't usually assign missions to the wizards.

"This mission is special, I need highly skilled wizards and I needed to be able to trust them completely with such sensitive information. This mission could be the beginning of another attack on Fairy Tail or worse Magnolia. I'd rather it didn't come down to that. So I need my best mages to go out and take care of it." Mira looked over at Laxus with a questioning brow. Did Master really trust Laxus with such a sensitive mission, and why them of all mages. Gildarts was the strongest and Erza was at least equal to Mira in power. Mira didn't want to admit it but probably stronger than her actually. Mira was still getting her powers back after discovering Lisanna was still alive.

"Why us Master? Wouldn't Gildarts or Erza be a better choice?" Mira voiced her concerns aloud.

"I feel your take over magic would be better suited for this mission Mira and I think Laxus would be good support magic for you in this mission. Erza is also on another mission and this mission is of dire importance. It needs to be done as quickly as possible well before the time she can get back," Makarov gave Mira a knowing look however and said, "You've come a long way child don't underestimate yourself." He smiled.

"Scared to be alone with me?" Mira glared at Laxus, he looked at her with a sneer. This was the first time Laxus said anything to all of this. He didn't seem to be excited for this mission either. She only scowled and turned back towards the master.

"Do you have the details of the mission?" She couldn't exactly turn down the master when it was a direct order to go on the mission.

"Not much. This mission is coming directly from me. After my meeting with the counsel we've noticed a group of mages with a peculiar magic we have never seen before. It's worrisome the magic seems to be an old forbidden magic, but it's so old we can't be for certain no one's seen it in person in over 500 years. The little information we know is the group's name, Godai, and the number of members. That would be three. I need you both to use your stealth to gather information. However do not confront them. Not yet at least. We just need more information about the group. Are they using forbidden magic? Are they a threat? We don't need something like this after that whole Tartorous business. The people of Magnolia are already wary of our guild we don't need to give them a reason to kick us out." Makarov was dead serious, something he's not often unless the situation was of utter importance.

Mira turned to Laxus, he didn't look very concerned about this group. "Why not have a group of three? Make it an even Three on Three," She asked him.

"You're not supposed to confront the group if they attack you run. I don't want you guys dealing with them directly and definitely not by yourselves. They are very powerful we know that much. This is strictly an information gathering mission. Do you two understand? Do. Not. Confront. Them." He enunciated each word with emphasis on the not. They both nodded their head in acquiesce. Master has never been this serious before. This group must be something to fear if he didn't even want them to confront them.

"When do we leave?" Mira was ready to get this mission over and done with.

"As soon as you two get your stuff together and discuss a plan of action. For now just go back to work in the guild hall. I'll show you the details of their location later tonight." They were dismissed.

Mira walked out first with Laxus behind her. She wasn't exactly excited to be on a mission alone with him but at least she knew he was serious about his loyalty towards the guild.

"Look let's just get the information and get this mission over with as quickly as possible." He told her duly. She turned towards him.

"The least we could be is civil. We don't know how long this will take. We obviously need a lot of information about these guys and we'll probably be stuck together for a while so," She stuck her hand out, "Bygones?" He looked at her hand and then at her face. It was open and inviting. He never quite noticed how blue her eyes were before. Wait focus on the problem at hand. He looked into her eyes searching for, he didn't know what. He took her hand and shook. Fine might as well try to get along. She smiled. _Was she always this beautiful when she smiled? Damn it, stop that train of thought now! _

She turned away to get back to work on the bar and she thought about how she would break the news to Lisanna and Elfman. They weren't going to like the idea of her being away on a mission for so long. Later after all the work in the guild was done they met with the Master one last time. She wouldn't lie to herself she was looking forward to this mission. After her last one with Erza and everything going to hell this would be a nice change. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey

**Authors note: **_So Chapter 393 ripped my heart out and left me sobbing so I needed some fluff to help make up for it. It's not gruvia which I will have to do because my poor babies are in for a world of hurt and I need them to be happy DX. anywhoo that has nothing to do with Miraxus who I feel also need some more love. So enjoy chapter 2 :D _

**Disclaimer: **_some nudity. hehe. and oh yeah I don't own the characters yada yada. _

* * *

><p>After all the details where discussed, bags were packed, and family and friends were informed of their mission they took off. Mira was excited this was the first real mission she's had since Lisanna's death. She didn't think she would miss it but she did. She missed the excitement of going on missions and collecting jewels after a successful one. She never really thought about it before now, but she might actually start going on an occasional mission every now and again.<p>

Laxus looked over at the woman next to him and frowned. Why did she look so excited? It was only an information gathering mission. But then he figured she didn't exactly go on many missions. She looked over and noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look excited is all," He replied while looking away.

"Well this is the first mission I've had in a while," She told him while blushing slightly. Why did he have to make her feel embarrassed? "Have you decided what our first stop is going to be? At this rate I feel we could go for miles without stopping," She tried to distract him with an honest question.

"Probably Valdivia, it's about 30 miles from here and considering you haven't gone on many missions lately, I doubt you could walk as long as you could before," he told her bluntly as if it wasn't just an insult.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, but 30 miles sounds like a good distance for one day," Mira replied haughtily, he was the only person to annoy her so effectively, with everyone else she could be her kind sweet self but oh no, not with him. Mira sighed and tried to compose herself.

"I'm not trying to insult you if that's how you took it; I was simply stating a fact."

Mira looked up at the unexpected explanation. Laxus wasn't known for explaining himself or his words. Mira smiled slightly maybe he was changing.

* * *

><p>Their journey was a long one and Laxus was right she wasn't used to walking long treks anymore. By the time they got to Valdivia her legs were aching, shaky, and her feet were screaming in pain. They found the first hotel in town and checked in. Laxus insisted in one room with two beds, he didn't want her out of sight in such a dangerous mission. She tried to tell him that she could handle herself if a situation arouse but he was persistent so she caved and they got the one room.<p>

As Mira started unpacking the clothes she would wear tonight and the next day Laxus surprised her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He wasn't looking at her so he couldn't see her smile in response. Laxus was being quite considerate of her on this mission. She was starving and maybe now she could get to know the Laxus in front of her. They never really talked one on one after he came back and gossip lover that she was she'd like to find out more about him and the Raijinshuu.

"Sure"

They settled on a little diner not too far from their hotel. Mira was thankful for that because her feet were still aching from their walking earlier. As they took a seat Mira looked over the menu. The waitress came and took their drink orders. She was a little too friendly with Laxus for Mira's liking. Mira asked for water while Laxus ordered a beer. She raised her eyebrow at that. He looked over and scowled at her.

"One beer won't affect anything. I can still be alert" That he felt he needed to explain his actions only made Mira snicker. He glared at that only making her laugh harder.

"I'm not judging you Laxus, I'm just surprised even on a mission you still get a beer to relax." He only grunted in response and looked out the window. Mira looked out and noticed how beautiful Valdivia was. She's never been before and honestly she would like to come again outside of a mission. There was a river running through the city and it had those older buildings, something that they didn't have in Magnolia thanks to Gildarts. It had street lamps along the river making it glitter and beautiful foliage everywhere. They sat there for a while without saying anything. She looked back at Laxus who was staring at her again. She frowned in confusion.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You look different." He stated plainly.

"I haven't done anything different," Maybe she did her hair different but she hasn't really changed her usual routine.

"No, I suppose you've grown would be a better way to put it." She was still confused. Was he talking about the last time he actually saw her? Well that was a good couple of years ago a lot of things had happened of course she changed. "You're not as angry as you use to be. Well with everyone else at least," he smirked at her. He must be recalling the Galuna island incident when she almost ripped off his head.

"I should have actually hit you," she murmured looking away. He laughed at that. Was he laughing at her? She looked over ready to give a retort when she noticed how handsome he was when he laughed. He didn't smile often but when he did his whole face lit up and you could see little laugh lines around his eyes and now her face was heating up great. She looked away quickly placing a hand on her cheek to cover it up before he noticed.

Laxus looked at Mira seriously. "Yeah you probably should have I was an idiot back then." She looked up at him and he noticed the slight flush in her cheeks. Was she hot? It was a little toasty in here but he usually was hot with his jacket. She smiled slightly at his comment and replied.

"Yeah you were a big jerk back then."

"Gramps gave me a few things to think about and helped straighten me out." He was glad for it, Fairy Tail really was his family and he can accept the fact now that he never truly hated it. They accepted him for who he was when no one else would. He was glad he didn't destroy it.

"Here's your food," The waitress came and placed their food in front of them. She smiled brightly at Laxus and told him, "If you guys need anything just tell me okay," and walked away. She must really like her job to be smiling that much. When he looked at Mira she was glaring at the waitress walking away. Why was Mira angry? He grunted to get her attention and raised a questioning eyebrow when she looked back.

"I don't like how she only addressed you, I'm here too." She replied with a humph and slight twinge in her cheeks. Women, he'd never understand them. He just shrugged and started to eat. He really was starving after all their walking today. He actually pushed Mira a little too much today if he was honest with himself. She looked exhausted, even now. He couldn't let anything happen to her, or Gramps would kill him. As they ate they talked a little more about the Raijinshuu and about she talked about Elfman and Evergreen getting together. He nodded in agreement. Knowing Ever she wouldn't want to admit it but she did like the guy it was pretty obvious. They paid for their meal and started walking back to their hotel.

He looked at the sky and noticed how little stars there were. The street lamps prevented him from seeing more. He liked stars they never changed. They stayed with you even if you couldn't see them they were watching.

"Thank you," he looked over at the white hair mage who spoke suddenly. She was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"For what?" He hadn't done anything.

"For changing back to your old self, for not destroying Fairy Tail, for looking out for us and protecting Yajima-san and that town. Need I go on? Just for being you." He really looked at her. She was smiling brightly and she was so beautiful with her shining blue eyes and he looked away.

"Yeah well I just did what I thought was right," he grunted in reply feeling uncomfortable being complimented, "Let's just get back to the hotel."

* * *

><p>As they got back to their room Mira decided to take a shower. She stepped out into the bathroom, and stepped into the room to change. Laxus looked up and his eyes went round. Mira was wearing nothing but a towel and he instantly felt his face heat up.<p>

"Where are your clothes?!" He practically screamed at her. She looked over confused.

"Right here in front of me?" She shook the garment in her hand for emphasis. Was he dense? She was holding them right there. He sputtered at that.

"I meant why aren't you wearing them?!" He was looking everywhere but at her. His face was as bright as a tomato. What was up with him?

"I was about to put them on," and she dropped the towel. Why was he acting so weird? She looked over at the huge crash and noticed he had fallen out of his bed. He then zipped right past her towards the bathroom getting as far from her as the bedroom would allow and slammed the door closed when he got there.

"Seriously what's his problem," Mira muttered to herself as she finished dressing.

Laxus was in the bathroom currently trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He couldn't believe how open she was with her body. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

><p>Whoop there it is Chapter 2. I'll try to keep the updates pretty frequent but I do have work so I might not be able to keep up the daily updates. Leave a review if you liked it they help motivate me to do better. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- The Encounter

**Authors note:** _Yay finally got chapter three done and some more story with this one :D. Sorry about the delay I've been working these past few days and didn't have time to right but I hope I make it up to you with this chapter. Some more romance and trouble the best of both worlds. :D So here is some Miraxus for my fellow shippers hope you guys enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own characters the usual. _

* * *

><p>They left Valdivia and continued their journey without talking about last night. The walk was long, but Mira felt slightly stronger from yesterday's journey. She knew it was ridiculous but she didn't want to dwell on how her muscles ached with every move so she tried to encourage herself along the way. As they walked, they discussed their plans for how to gather information on the Godai. They reached their next stop in the late afternoon with only 3 miles from the Godai's base of operation. Mira looked around at the town. It was quant and didn't look anything like a villain's town of operation but she supposed that was the point.<p>

"We can rest tonight and tomorrow we can start our investigation," Laxus told her bluntly without looking at her. He seemed to have a problem making eye contact with her since last night. Was it because she was naked in front of him? But she was naked in front of the girls all the time and they didn't seem fazed by her body. She wasn't naïve she knew she had a nice body, but Laxus never seemed interested in her before so she just assumed it was alright to treat him like she did the girls perhaps she was wrong.

"Alright let's scope out the town tonight then," She told him, he grunted in agreement. They found a hotel and booked a room. They dropped off their stuff ate in the dining room, only talking about the mission, and took off to investigate the town. By nightfall they couldn't find anything of interest and were sitting in the town park exhausted from all their walking. Mira was on her back staring at the sky and resting. Her feet hurt even more than they did yesterday and she was amazed at that accomplishment. She looked over to Laxus and he was staring at the sky. She took the opportunity to really look at him.

She traced the line of his jaw with her eyes and she noticed how strong it was. He had grown some stubble. He hadn't shaved since they started their journey and if she was honest she liked it. It looked good on him, made him look more rugged. She liked his eyes too, they were an odd shade of orange brown and the scar gave his face a more menacing look. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked away.

"You know what I like most about the stars?" He caught her attention with his unexpected question.

"What's that?"

"They never change. They always watch you no matter where in the world you are." He turned his gaze towards the subject in question. Mira sat up and watched him. She didn't know what made him want to tell her like this but she wasn't going to complain. She liked this side of Laxus best. The one that she was sure he only showed people he trusted completely and she felt honored to be one of those people.

"I think that's a very nice view on stars," she smiled at him and he smiled softly in response. She felt a flutter in her stomach she never felt around him before. She wanted to touch that smile and see if it felt as nice as it looked.

"You're very beautiful Mira." He told her in his usual blunt fashion. She sucked in a breath in response. Of course she has been told she was beautiful before from several people, but coming from Laxus it felt different. It was a genuine compliment with no undertones about her body. It wasn't a compliment from ogling old men. Laxus didn't compliment people, and him telling her she's beautiful actually made her feel it for once. She never really gave much thought about her looks only modeling for publicity for the guild and the jewels. It was something to distract herself. She started a reply when they heard a crash in the distance. They both turned to look in that direction and saw a strange inky black smoke.

They both got up and ran towards the source. While they ran towards the crash Mira tried to focus. When they got there they hid behind a blown up wall that was only half as tall as it used to be. They needed to evaluate the situation before anything else. She looked over the wall and saw a woman with long dark hair who had glowing hands. That was the interesting part; the white hair mage noticed that wasn't regular magic she was using. Her hands glowed blue, white, yellow, and black; colors Mira has never seen combined before for in one magic. They looked menacing and deadly. Mira felt a chill run up her spine. _Was this the forbidden magic the master was talking about?_ No wonder he told them not to confront the group. She could feel the intensity of the dark mages magic from where she was at least 100 feet from the woman. Mira tried to listen to the girl as she talked to the man in front of her.

"You know we need that equipment. I asked you kindly before. I am going to kill you the next time." She pointed at the man. "Give them to me." The man walked over to the woman in a daze and handed her something wrapped in cloth. "It was a pleasure doing business." She disappeared in a black haze clouding the area. That explained the smoke from earlier. When they were sure she was gone they spoke.

"You think that's one of the members?" Mira tried to chuckle a little making the situation seem less dire. Laxus only looked at her. She stopped trying and looked back at the little smoke left. "Laxus that magic power… I thought the master was exaggerating earlier, but there's something sinister about it. I don't like it."

"Yeah… Let's go talk to that man, see what information we can get from him," he told her gruffly. As they walked towards the man there was a sweet smell in the air from the woman's magic. Mira looked around at the debris of the building and wondered how she did all this damage in one concentrated area. Whatever magic this woman was using was powerful and she controlled it perfectly. She wanted more information before going anywhere near this woman. She was a threat to Mira's family and friends and she wanted to take her down as quickly as possible before that threat came anywhere near her nakama.

As they approached the man she noticed he was still in a daze and his eyes weren't looking in anywhere in particular. He didn't look at them as they stood before him.

"Who was that woman?" Mira decided to get straight to the point.

"Kaminari." The man mumbled. Mira looked at Laxus. He looked concerned as well. This man was too complaint for her liking. She turned back towards him.

"What was that magic she used? What did you give her?" might as well get as many answers as they could before trying to help him.

"Magic of the gods. The special equipment they need."

Magic of the gods? Was it god slayer magic, it didn't feel like that kind of magic though, it felt much more sinister then any god slayer magic Mira had witnessed.

"What do you mean by magic of the gods? And what equipment do they need? What is it going to do?" while she spoke, the man started to convulse in front of her stopping his next response. Mira rushed to help the man and felt for a pulse when he landed on the floor in a heap. He still had a pulse. It was weak but there.

"We should take him to the hospital," She turned towards Laxus who shook his head no to her concern.

He responded by lifting the man bridal style and they found the hospital as quickly as they could in this foreign town. They left him the E.R telling the nurses they found him in a blown house and they didn't know what happened. They left before they were questioned further. They helped the man that was all the doctors needed to know.

When they finally got back to the hotel room Mira was still trying to figure out what happened back there. "I see now why we needed to gather information. This group is a lot more dangerous than I had first thought," Mira sat on her bed and looked at Laxus.

"Gramps did tell us it was an S class mission." Mira looked at her hands in her lap. Was she really the best choice for this job? Perhaps Erza would have done better against this unknown woman. She saw his hands on top of hers before she felt them. He squeezed them gently. She looked up and saw him kneeling in front of her.

"You're going to be fine Mira stop second guessing yourself." He was being awfully considerate and Mira didn't know how to respond. She suddenly realized he was right she needed to feel the confidence she once had before. She smiled slightly and nodded in response. They would take on whatever challenge this Godai group had and they would prove Fairy Tail's strength together.

* * *

><p>Here it is for you guys We finally get to see the first enemy. What is the magic she's using? Guess we'll have to find out. Hope you guys enjoy don't forget to review if you liked it. It helps encourage the creative juices lol. Have a nice day guys.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait I've had this chapter written for a while but I wasn't happy with it like at all. But I pretty much scraped it, started over, and I'm much happier with it. I hope you guys enjoy it and things are starting to get a move on. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully some time next week :) Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Mirajane woke up from the light shining in her and yawned. She stretched sitting up rubbing her eyes. When she finally got her bearings she noticed Laxus was doing sit ups on the ground. She gave him a curious look and cleared her throat to get his attention. He stopped counting twisting to look over at her. He rested one arm on his knee in a laid back positon. The lightning dragon slayer was lounging on the floor looking at the take over mage with a look she was sure she was misinterpreting. She blushed slightly noticing the sweat running down his chest. His very tattooed muscular chest and damn it she shouldn't be thinking lewd thoughts about her mission partner.<p>

He raised a brow at her. "Mornin' sleepy head," she raised her hands to her hair noticing how messy it was. She quickly tried to tame the wild mane of hair only succeeding slightly giving up after a minute. Why was she trying to look good for him anyway?

Laxus gave her an odd look, Mira was oddly flustered this morning. Was it because he was working out? Laxus decided to try something. He got up from his spot on the floor, she looked up at his movement, and he sauntered over to her bed sitting down next to her. Her fair skin hid nothing from his eyes. He noticed her flush darken and her eyes grew slightly at his bold move. He smirked at that. So he was the reason she was so rattled, interesting. He could use this information to his advantage.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower now," Mira leaped from her bed bolting for the bathroom. While there she observed herself in the mirror noticing how red her face was and touched a hand to her heart. It was beating much faster than Mira would have liked. Two could play this game Laxus, she thought and she'd be damned if she didn't win. As she showered she thought of her game plan both for the enemy and against Laxus.

When she stepped out the shower into the bedroom she noticed Laxus was gone. That was odd he hadn't left her side since the beginning of this mission. While she got dressed she looked over to notice a note on the table. She picked it up, I'll be in the hotel library when you're ready to go. Straight to the point as per usual Laxus manner, she only sighed and finished getting dressed.

The white haired mage walked down to the lobby and asked the clerk where the library was to be directed towards the back of the hotel. She opened the large double doors and was instantly hit with the smell of musty books. She smiled the only places in the world you could get that smell was libraries, bookstores, and Levy's room. She looked around the room trying to find the blonde man. Mira only spotted a couple in the back corner giggling at the book they were reading together. Walking farther into the room she scanned in between the rows of shelves for the man, finding nothing. After all seemed lost she spotted an interesting colored book standing out among the others on a shelf. The cover was the same color as the magic the woman was using. Mira read the spine, Tribus Prohibitium Tractatori. She picked up the book. Well this may have something she could use.

She sat down at a table and began reading the book. At least she would have if she wasn't interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. Mira looked over to see a man she has never seen before. He had dark greasy hair and a thin frame. The take over mage noticed the magazine in his hand, _Sorcerer Weekly_, she tried to give him the most pleasant smile she could. Another fan but now really wasn't the time for that, but then again she couldn't be mean to a fan to save her life.

"You're Mirajane Strauss! I can't believe you're here in our little town. I'm such a big fan. Man my buddies are never going to believe I met The Mirajane! I'm so lucky I brought my magazine with me today. Could you please sign it for me!?" He looked so eager and happy to meet her she didn't have the heart to tell him she was busy.

"Do you have a pen?" She was too nice.

"No," he instantly drooped over in devastation then perked up just as quickly, "But the hotel lobby must have one!" He grabbed her wrist dragging her after him. Now she was starting to get annoyed. It was one thing to be an overzealous fan and a whole other thing to grab her without invitation. She was about to tell him such when they reached the lobby. He instantly dropped her hand walking toward the receptionist. Mira massaged her wrist giving the boy a dirty look. When he looked back at her he noticed the look instantly shrinking into himself. She sighed trying to compose herself. He was just excited let's give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Where would you like me to sign?" She held her hand out for the pen and magazine. He smiled brightly at her handing them over practically running to her side, and jumping for joy when she started to sign her picture on the cover. She looked at the receptionist who gave her a knowing smile and continued her work behind the desk. "What's your name?"

"Kazuya! With a K," his bright red eyes shone brightly at her showing his enthusiasm at meeting a model. She only smiled in response not really in the mood for the publicity but she would always make Fairy Tail look good. When she was finished with a generic autograph she handed it back to the boy.

"Thank you so much Mira you don't know how much this means to me," His smiled changed from kindhearted to wicked causing Mira's heart to jump in her chest. She looked over to see the receptionist was slumped over the desk. How did he do that standing in front of her? She knew for a fact that woman was okay when he walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist again squeezing harder than he had earlier. "I don't know how to thank your kindness. Perhaps brining you to father will work! He'll be so pleased to have the autograph and the original." Mira felt her throat constrict in worry. She pulled as hard as she could but his grip was relentless. Then she saw his magic build up.

She tried to transform to her Satan Soul but he was absorbing her magic as she did. His eyes grew glassy and his hair lost the black sheen to an orange glow still just as greasy. The man started swaying on his feet looking slightly drunk. Was his magic the cause of the change? She saw his hand start to shake then she felt the pulse wave go through her body. Mira instantly felt all her muscles lock into place. She couldn't move, and then the pain hit her. It consumed her whole, becoming the only thing she knew.


	5. Chapter 5- The Downfall

__The very long awaited next chapter! wooop sorry It took so long but I am busy with school, social life, and work. I have to find a balance between all that and writing so updates will be slower. I know you guys have been asking about the smut it's coming I promise I just want to get the story far enough for it to make sense. Enjoy the chapter :D__

* * *

><p>Laxus heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole to see a man with a rolling cart. He hadn't made a call for breakfast and Mira had just woken up so he had no clue what this guy was here for, but he answered the door reluctantly with his guard up.<p>

"What?" He grunted roughly to the new comer.

The scrawny man squeaked a little at Laxus's voice but started talking in a high pitch voice, "I'm so sorry to disturb sir but I have some food you ordered."

"I didn't order anything," Laxus attempted to close the door but the guy stopped it with his hand. Now Laxus was on full alert ready to rip this guy apart if he needed too. He sneered at the guy giving him his famous death stare that rivaled Mira's own.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm positive this meal is yours." The man quickly grabbed Laxus's wrist sending a jolt through the dragon slayer. He pulled back on his wrist breaking the connection but his body began going numb. He stared at the man with a shocked expression on his face.

"I tried to be nice Laxus, but as always you have to make things difficult for us. First we'll be taking you and when we're ready we'll come for your little girly in there. Consider yourself lucky the first one to go is always the easiest." Laxus tried as he might to stay conscious as he fell to his side watching the bathroom door as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Mira awoke to darkness. She tried to rub her head but her hand wouldn't budge. She noticed the hard metal digging into her wrist. She looked around to find herself alone in what she assumed was a dungeon. She looked down to see her other wrist was also chained to the ground leaving her stuck in her sitting position.<p>

"So the pretty princess is awake," Mira instantly went on alert seeing the door in front of her opening to reveal the woman from earlier. Kaminari if she recalled what the old man had said.

"Kaminari was it?" The woman seemed slightly surprised to hear her name but only showed it by a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes and as I'm sure you've already deducted we are the Godai you've been looking for. We also have your lighting friend so please lose whatever hope you had of him saving you."

Mira tried pulling at her chains while simultaneously shifting her arm but her magic wasn't responding.

"The chains you're in absorb magic so stop trying before you wear yourself out."

"Why are you doing this?" maybe they were stupid enough to actually reveal their plans.

The woman humphed sneering at Mira, "You actually think we'll tell you just because you're captured?"

The woman walked towards Mira kneeling in front her grabbing her chin forcing her to look straight into the woman's eyes. They were a swirling mass of reds and yellows giving Mira a headache just watching them move around her iris. The woman pursed her ruby red lips watching Mira to react somehow. She only gave Kaminari a droll look.

"I like you Mira and this offer will be only once. Join us. Your magic may not be exactly what we're after but you can be useful to us. It's better than dying which is your other option if you refuse."

"So I can live fighting with you guys or die in his dusty dungeon? I don't really have a choice do I?" At least if she pretended to agree she would have the option to betray them later. More opportunities than she had now at least.

"I'm surprised I was certain you would say some heroic bit like I'd rather die or some nonsense like that." Kaminari stood up dusting off her knees leaving the room without another word. Leaving Mira completely confused. Really she just accepted yes without a question and left. Then Mira saw inky darkness coming through the door consuming the whole room and the last thing Mira saw was the utter absence of light all around her.

* * *

><p>"…It's good…. Agreed…. Sarcastically." Mira came in and out hearing a woman's voice. She tried to lift her arm but it felt like it was being held down. She attempted to open her eyes but they were so heavy and she was so very tired. She eventually was lulled back to sleep forgetting the world.<p>

"Soon… Too stupid to do it properly… It'll work." Mira didn't understand just wanting to go back to sleep. Her body wasn't her own her head was pounding and sleep was a much better option at this point. She felt a probing on her head and she attempted to jerk it away from the source.

"Seems she's awake, put her back to sleep would you," a masculine voice was the last thing Mira heard falling back to slumber.

* * *

><p>Mira awoke to a throbbing headache unsure of what had caused it. She sat up rubbing her aching temples. Finding she was in a sterile white room all alone. A knock came from the door to her right which was quickly replaced by Kaminari. Was she the only person here? She came over and took a seat next to Mira.<p>

"How do you feel? The surgery was a success by the way," Mira felt her heart speed up surgery, to do what exactly?

"My head hurts considerably. What was the surgery for?" Mira tried to recall how she got there but her brain wouldn't work with her. She… had… a mission! Wait what was it about though?

"Just to make sure you were true about joining us. We couldn't have you betraying us halfway through a mission so we just made sure you would stay complacent is all." She smiled at Mira checking the bandages around her head and neck, "They seem to be healing quite well though the head pain should pass soon."

"Why would I want to betray the Godai? That's ridiculous."

"It is, isn't it Mira? I'm glad to see you agree. Well as soon as you're fully healed we'll be leaving this place and beginning our second phase, but for now just rest." She left the room leaving the white haired mage alone in the room. That was a ridiculous reason for a surgery Mira had no reason to betray her nakama. The Godai was where she belonged she had no reason to hurt them. Except something was nagging at the back of her head, somebody important to her would be endanger. That didn't make much sense but she bit her lip in worry before feeling liquid entering her body from the IV in her arm lulling her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- The Recovery

_Wooo this story isn't dead! I totally intend on finishing this thing but I have awful motivation and can't concentrate on anything for more then like 20 minutes I swear. However thanks to the super nice words of sagethesupermage I actually forced myself to sit down and write, so thank you! for encouraging me to actually focus. _

* * *

><p>Laxus stirred feeling heavy metal holding him to the floor. He heard movement muffled by the walls surrounding him. His own movements halted trying to focus on his surroundings before altering anybody to his awakening, best to gage the situation before acting rashly. He heard a dripping sound in the corner but nothing about another person in the room. The movement he heard earlier stopped in front of what he assumed was the door.<p>

"He's still asleep. I told you not to hit him with such a large sedative." The voice sounded like the orange haired man from earlier. The one he met before, where ever here was. He heard a popping sound of flesh hitting flesh and a bang as if someone hit the ground.

"You should know better than to second guess me," a deep feminine voice told the man. He heard a clicking sound and the wooshing sound of an opening door. He heard more clicks from her heeled footsteps coming towards his person. He felt her presence before he felt her fingers dancing on his left shoulder. It was then that he realized they had stripped him to only his pants, why did they feel the need to take his clothing he had no idea.

"Such delicate work, how unexpected for a man such as him, why do you suppose he did it? They nearly obscure his guild mark. Perhaps it was for that reason," he felt a hand on his face and it took all his strength not to snarl at the woman, "These two mages fascinate me so. Father will be pleased."

She moved away from him. He had to get out of here and find Mira before they hurt her. If they knew he was staying at that hotel then they knew Mira was there with him. He had to get out and get back to her. No matter what. Either he took a chance now while he could or waited for a better opportunity. From the sound of their conversation they were waiting for him to awaken so they'd check on him again, and that would be another chance.

Her feet stopped moving and she just seemed to stand there, "Kazuya, does something feel different about him?"

Shit.

He heard rustling of clothing and then the masculine voice responded, "Now that you mention it, yeah. Perhaps our little plaything is only joking at sleeping."

He gripped his chains and with the metal in the room sent the entire thing rolling with waves of electricity. Good thing rubber wasn't in fashion or he would be screwed but luckily for him, he heard a pained moan and bodies thumping against the ground. He opened his eyes to find the same woman who had been interrogating the old man a few days ago. Still at the door was the orange haired man lying on his side who had found Laxus in the lobby of the hotel.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled with all his strength against the chains, he felt a small trickle of blood running down his hands but only pulled harder, until the bolts holding them to the ground broke with a small pop. He wrapped them around his wrist so they wouldn't get in his way while walking. Now to find Mira. He walked over to the woman, kneeling next to her.

She looked up at him and weakly grabbed for his ankle. She gave him a sadistic smile, "You'll never find your girlie. She's with us now, good luck." She released her hold on him and chuckled softly before passing out. He looked over at the man who was completely passed out with his greasy orange hair sticking in every direction.

What did that woman mean Mira was 'with them?' Either way that meant they had Mira and he had to find her. He couldn't leave her like this, his grandfather would kill him. He grunted as he began walking through the corridor. He looked to his right and left deciding left would be the better decision when right only showed him a large steel wall. When he reached the end of the hall he glanced around the edge finding no one. If their Intel was right there should only be one more person to be concerned with, but in his state and a currently missing Mira, it was best to avoid everyone.

He cautiously walked down the hall silently observing every door to find the takeover mage. The building was relatively small only one story from the looks of it, but it did have many confusing corridors, probably hoping to keep whatever prisoner that might escape inside. He reached the end of another long corridor to find a white door with no window to peer inside. Odd. All the other doors he had seen had at least the small window to observe the inside. With no other leads he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Kaminari gripped the ground where she lay grunting as she tried to move. She looked over at Kazuya frowning. He was too weak for his own good when he still couldn't even stay conscious to try to stop Laxus. She looked up hoping the small jolt she sent through the lightning mages leg did anything but found herself alone with only Kazuya as company. She would rather have the enemy. Why she was so weak to lightning she'd like to know but until then she'd just have to endure.<p>

She grunted as she tried to stand up but every pulse of her heart sent another shockwave through her body causing her muscles to spasm for a short time. She clenched her jaw. They couldn't allow Laxus to escape. At least when he found Mira he would be very nicely surprised. She smiled at the thought her only comfort at the time. Perhaps she should let him go with the takeover mage and have his very own comrade bring him back to them.

As much as thought amused her telling father that they had escaped was not nearly as jovial a thought. She began walking down the corridor limping with every step holding her pained shoulder where she had landed with her full weight. She was the closest to father and if she didn't succeed she'd be severely punished for her ignorance of her enemy.

* * *

><p>Laxus opened the door and his nostrils were overwhelmed with the scent of disinfectant. He looked around finding two sterile white curtains drawn around what he assumed were medical beds. He went towards the one with a beeping sound. He drew the curtain back to reveal the very person he'd been searching for lying on the bed as if nothing had happened to her. She looked peaceful and serene. She was hooked to an IV and a machine to read her heart creating the beeping sound.<p>

He walked over to her inspecting her body of any foul play but found nothing except for white gauze around her head and neck. He pulled the IV out without even thinking, just wanting to free her of this place, and he pulled out the heart monitor creating a loud screeching sound of a dying patient. He pulled her into his arms turning towards the exit finding the dark haired woman.

She snarled at him with a wild look on her face but she was hunched over and panting. Obviously whatever magic she used left her very immune to lightning users. He'll have to take note for future reference. She hurled her magic at him with a growl but he was able to easily dodge with her weak aim. She lunged at him screaming, "You won't take her!"

He easily kneed her in the stomach forcing her to hunch over moaning in pain. She grabbed his ankle and her hand began to glow with vibrant blues, greens, and yellows. Laxus jerked away but the woman was too fast and latched on further wrapping her arms around his leg and sent her magic into his body causing his leg to give out. He dropped to his knee but held on tight determined not to drop Mira. The woman grabbed for her and held a vice grip on her arm. Fear hit him like a cinderblock that whatever she had done to him she was about to do to Mira. He grabbed a hold to her face and sent a jolt of lightning forcing her to scream in pain and clutch her face, but not before she sent another jolt of her magic through Laxus's chest right above his heart.

He kicked her while she was down and bolted for the door needing to save Mira from the danger lurking behind him. He ran for the exit door, which he had found during his hunt for her, as fast as his injured leg would let him slamming it open his uninjured shoulder.

The base was in a mountain side leaving nothing but trees and rocks surrounding him. He gripped Mira closer and began the long trudge back to the town. He wasn't going to rest until he knew she was safe, they were safe, in a new hotel away from the danger of the Godai.

* * *

><p>She grasped at the ground in pain of not only physical but of her complete failure. Why did her magic chose now to fail her! Always when she required it most did it chose to be a fickle beast. She tried pulling herself into a sitting position gripping her stomach as she did feeling her insides rip in a searing burning sensation making her movements slower. She felt a single tear slip down her face, but didn't even bother wiping it away. Whatever punishment father gave her she would justly deserve, and she would take it like the warrior she was.<p>

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Kaminari."

Father. She looked up, waiting.


	7. Chapter 7- The Inn

_Two updates in one week! I have no idea what has come over me but I'm finally being productive and it feels great. I only have one more test next week so hopefully that'll give me some time to write more. We'll see, I still make no promises lol. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Hours. Hours of trudging through mud and forest before he came even close to a town, which was still several miles from where he stood. He clutched onto Mira not only to reassure himself she was still there, but that she was safe. Whatever it took he had to bring her to safety; his injured leg barely supported his weight let alone Mira's added weight but he had no other choice. He was forcing himself to continue, for her. Watching her she was still in his arms, not once had she moved since rescuing her and if it wasn't for her breathing he would be more worried about her condition.<p>

Finally after feeling solid concrete under his feet did he allow himself to stop and observe the town he was in. He didn't recognize anything he must be in the other town next to the Godai's head quarter, completely across the map from where he and Mira had been staying the night. Hopefully the Godai would check that town first and give them enough time to recover from the attack. Not that he should count on that, they weren't lucky often. He looked around trying to find the inn.

The town was older and barely even had lights to guide the way. It watched as several people gave him odd looks from his appearance and some even crossed the street just to avoid him. He glowered at the people who stared too long. He gripped Mira closer; they were all dangerous in his opinion, better to doubt them then be surprised and in danger from them.

Ignoring the people he kept trying to find the inn. There. A hanging sign with a picture of a bed, with an older village like this nearly all the buildings had picture signs to tell what they were. Looking past the hanging sign there was a larger one proclaiming the name. He limped over to the building opening the door with his shoulder, struggling for a minute before he got it open.

"Oh my!" the woman behind the desk raised a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

He looked down to see himself covered in mud and blood but luckily Mira looked relatively clean in comparison. Hopefully they wouldn't get any ideas from seeing him like this, but again his luck wasn't exactly keen at the moment. He tried to put on a more concerned face versus his usual scowl figuring that would help put the woman at ease.

"Do you need help getting her to a hospital?" The motherly looking woman walked around the desk trying to touch Mira for a pulse, only for Laxus to pull her away before her hand could even come close to Mira. He didn't dare trust anyone.

"She's fine, just tired. Can we get a room?" He grunted walking over to the desk bypassing the woman.

She wearily looked over at Mira but began clicking at her computer. Laxus took the time to observe. It was just as old inside as the rest of the buildings outside with few technologies, even the fixtures were older looking. Perhaps his luck was turning around after all because the fixtures had been refurbished for electricity. Good.

"There's a room on the third floor," she looked at Mira again biting her lip. She obviously didn't want to let them in.

"That's fine." The quicker he could get the takeover mage to safety and away from this woman the better.

"Alright, your name?" she began clicking at her computer and looked him when he didn't answer.

"…Laxus Dreyar," He didn't want to give his name but he also didn't have money on him and at least with his name she could charge it directly to Fairy Tail.

"You're from Fairy Tail!" Her whole demeanor seemed to change, "I recognize that name anywhere. You're Makarovs grandson and Ivan's son, no wonder you look so strong." He felt a twitch starting over his left eye at the mention of his fathers name, "Is that Mirajane Strauss? I thought she looked familiar, from Sorcerer magazine right?!" She began bouncing a little in excitement.

"Can I have the key to the room?" He held his hand out not caring to engage this woman in casual conversation.

"Oh why um yes, here," she handed him the key, "your room is the third door on the left."

Laxus nodded his head in acknowledgement and began walking towards the stairs forgetting the woman already. The bad thing about an older building, there wasn't an elevator. He began walking up the stairs as quickly as possible which was slower than a snail's pace with the throbbing pain in his leg from Kaminari's attack.

He heard footsteps from the stairs above him. Holding Mira tighter he slowed his ascent, which pretty much just left him standing on the staircase waiting for the other person. A young man walked past staring at Laxus. The lightning mage scowled at the new threat daring him to do anything. The man yelped a little at his glare but gave Mira a concerned look and even slightly slowed his descent. Laxus snarled a little at annoyance of being judged so much today making the man quicken his pace passing Laxus as far as the staircase would allow.

He watched that man until he saw the door close behind him leaving him alone with Mira again. After many grunts and curses up the staircase he finally reached the door to their room. Much rearranging and more curses later he finally got the door open with his hip. It opened to reveal a very dull and regular hotel room with nothing spectacular about it. The rooms all began to blur together at this point they were so alike. He dropped Mira gently on the bed.

She lay peacefully as if nothing had happened to them. What did that woman mean when she said Mira was with them now? He looked her up and down and found nothing wrong with her other than the bandages around her head.

Laxus moved to the bathroom to wash up before even attempting to touch her. If she had any open wounds he wouldn't be the cause for an infection. Closing the door behind him he found the reason for all the looks earlier, his usual look wasn't pleasant but now he would definitely make people fear. He knew he was covered in mud but it was much worse than just that. His wrists still had the manacles and chains, his left pant leg was torn revealing more blood, and his chest was caked in blood and mud and tiny scratches from the random branches in the woods. No wonder everyone seemed troubled by seeing Mira with him.

He quickly stripped and stepped into the shower beginning to recover. He watched as the water began mixing with browns and pinks until the water was finally clear again. After he was thoroughly clean he grabbed a towel and dried off wrapping it loosely around his waist. Right as he looked up the door to the bathroom slammed open revealing a distraught Mira.

"You shouldn't be up like that you're wounded," She threw herself at him knocking him on the floor in surprise of her attack. She erupted into her Satan Soul nearly taking off his head if he hadn't grabbed her wrist, "Mira what the fuck?!"

"What have you done to my nakama!" Was she nuts?! Then a flash of recollection, Kaminari, the damn bitch this is what she meant. He quickly grabbed Mira's waist holding her as still as he could. Lucky for him she wasn't in her top condition because she was in fact wounded. He noticed some blood trickling from her bandages.

"Mira! I'm your nakama! The people of Fairy Tail, remember!" She looked at him with a sneer and the most disgusted look he's ever seen on her pretty face.

"Fairy Tail is the enemy! They attacked my nakama and they must suffer! I'll start with you!" She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp but he only held on tighter, it was surely going to bruise if this kept going.

"Fairy Tail is your nakama Mira. Remember your siblings, Lisanna and Elfman! The people you care about Erza and Master, everybody from the guild! Mira snap out of it!" He had to break through to her or he was screwed, he couldn't keep her down like this forever, and she was currently trying to kill him while he didn't even want to harm her.

She stopped for a second hearing her siblings names until she shook herself and growled at him. Growled. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he's never heard that from her before no matter how angry she got.

"You're just trying to trick me! The only people who matter are Kaminari, Kazuya, and Father!"

Now that was useful information. Who was father, the last member whose identity was still a mystery obviously, but who was he in general? He held her closer to stop her assault.

"Whose father?"

She grunted, "Father is father."

Why yes Mira and yellow was yellow and trees are trees, very helpful informative, thanks. She stopped struggling seeming to grow tired when his grip never loosened his hold on her. She was strong though, it took all his strength to keep her down.

"Mira remember that time when we were kids and you tried to teach me to dance?" She looked at him confused and frowning.

"You were surprisingly graceful and only stepped on my foot once."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him before realizing what she had just said. She pulled back to a sitting position covering her mouth with tears in her eyes. He sat up leaning back on his arms meeting her cerulean gaze. Got her. Her Satan soul left leaving a very distraught Mira in her place.

"How? I don't know you but I know that happened! I remember that night," The tears streamed from her eyes and he gently wiped them away before they could fall down her cheeks. She bit her lip in confusion and desperation to understand.

"Don't push yourself. Whatever these bastards did to your head obviously isn't gonna go away easily, just calm down and it should come to you eventually," He hoped at least.

"What's your name?" she gazed at him with a swirl of emotions on her face.

"Laxus." As much as hearing that question pained him her pain filled eyes were much worse.

"That sounds… familiar. I don't know why, but that name comforts me." She held her hand out to his tattoos tracing them lightly with her fingers, "These also bring some comfort to me."

She seemed to grow tired and leaned into his chest. He cleared his throat making her look up at him.

"Could you please wait in the room so I can change." He grunted to her, the dragon slayer felt his face heating up slightly remembering his lack of dress. She looked down noticing she was straddling his waist, which only had a towel, and bolted up in surprise.

"O-of course!" She left closing the door behind her but not before he saw her very flushed face. He smiled; she may not remember everything, but her feelings were written clearly on her face.


	8. Chapter 8- The Town

_Hahahahahaha I bet you've given up on me! Well, jokes on you I'm not done yet. OTL I'm so sorry this took forever, but I had a chunk of it written and just couldn't seem to find the other half, but I'll have you know I stayed up for hours writing yesterday and I have a much better idea of where I want to go with this. I apologize for the long wait I know I'm that asshole we all hate xD But here is some mushy Laxus._

* * *

><p>He walked out the bathroom dressed in the pants he had earlier. He didn't have anything else to change into, but to describe them as pants was doing them a favor. Walking into the room, he noticed Mira still had the hospital gown on from earlier as well. He would have to get them some better clothes to wear while they were here, or they would gather a lot of unwanted attention.<p>

Mira sat on the bed holding her knees. She looked so vulnerable and unlike her bubbly self he felt a pang go through his chest. He only wanted to hold her until she felt better; the dragon slayer frowned not accustomed to these feelings. He still only felt comfortable around the Raijinshuu and even with them he wasn't like this.

"Mira," he grunted her name and she looked up at him. She apparaently still didn't remember him well and was still wary around him, "We need to get us some clothes."

She looked at him confused. How much did they take from her? He would have to talk more than he was usually accustomed to, damn.

"If we want to walk around this town without constantly getting stared at we'll need better clothes. I gotta call Gramps first though," Lucky for them the old inn was fit with lacrimas for calling. He grunted, usually Mira would be the one to talk to him, but with her memory as it is it would just be better if he did.

The call was answered after one ring, "Laxus? What's wrong with Mira?"

Why did he automatically assume something was wrong with her if Laxus calls him? He had no idea if he should be insulted or not so he decided to ignore it, "She's sleeping. We need some money though."

He began the long process of retelling the master everything that had happened to them since their last update. By the end of it Mira was leaning over him to stare into the lacrima with a frown marring her face. She seemed to like master about as much as she had liked Laxus. Lucky for them she couldn't reach Makarov. Laxus felt a small chuckle at the thought of her attacking the old man.

"I told you not to approach them for a reason you brats! This mission is over, get back to the guild so we can regroup," The master ended the call and the lacrima went black only reflecting Laxus and Mira's image. She looked at the lacrima curiously as if it was the first time she's seen one.

"How much do you remember?" She had inched her hand closer to the lacrima and stopped at his question not quite touching it.

"If you mean about Fairy Tail, nothing." She was still leaning over him pressed into his back staring sadly at the lacrima.

He placed a hand on top of her hand resting on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. "You don't seem to know about the lacrima."

He met her gaze through the lacrima and she appeared to be watching him for something. After a while of looking she gave him a response, "No I do. I just was remembering, or I suppose it's not a memory but I recalled the last time I used it to talk to the Godai."

"I see. Enough of this we got the money so let's see if you enjoy shopping as much as you did before," at the word shopping for the first time Laxus watched as she perked up. She finally smiled as well nearly looking like her old self. Whatever they did to her there was still something in there he just had to drag it out of her.

They left the hotel easily enough and started strolling through the town. They walked and stopped at the first clothing store Laxus could find. He always made sure to walk behind her the infuriating gown she wore kept flying open and revealing more skin than was allowed in public. If he could, he would have gone by himself but he was hoping the shopping would help pull her out of her funk.

She pushed open the door, and he instantly was hit with bright white walls and female perfume. He only wanted to sit in the corner and let her go wild, but she had begun dragging him along. Her hand was soft against his calloused one, and he could almost believe she was back to normal.

"Laxus look at this one!" She walked straight up to one of the mannequins dressed in a pretty purple dress. That was about all Laxus could tell about it. He wasn't exactly fluent in women clothing, but there were ruffles around the edges, and it seemed form fitting. Something she would have worn back in the guild.

"Pretty," his biggest concern was getting her dressed and out of that hospital gown whether the clothes looked well or not didn't matter to him.

"Would you like to try this one?" A short red head asked coming out of nowhere.

He glanced over at Mira, and she was biting her lip. He spoke up, "If you want it try it."

She glanced back at the dress, "Okay."

"Alright then let me get a room ready for you," the employee walked over to the mannequin and pulled out one of the dresses hanging behind the display. She motioned Mira over, and she looked over her shoulder as if to ask him for permission. He had to bite back his grin, but she was just so cute with the puppy dog look in her eyes. He nodded his head and she beamed at him.

He cleared his throat as she skipped after the girl and walked over to the very small male section. He needed a distraction from her. He started looking through clothes finding absolutely nothing he would wear and on top of that nothing in his size. Were all men this skinny? He couldn't even fit his hand through some of the clothes let alone his whole arm.

"Laxus?!" He turned around at Mira's voice and took a step back in surprise. She was right behind him practically pushing her lush body against him. He had to control his reaction to her lest she finds out just how much he enjoyed seeing her in that dress. If it was form fitting on the mannequin, it was practically a second layer on Mira leaving nothing to the imagination. It cupped her breast perfectly just asking for him to grab one of them in his palm; it hugged her curves showcasing how small her waist was and flared right at her hips.

"Why do you keep staring?"

He had to clear his throat but even as he spoke his voice was still gruff from arousal, "It looks good. If you like it get it," Pretty much the same exact words as he said before, real eloquent Laxus.

"Really? I don't have any money though," she frowned looking down at the dress and doing a twirl. Shit, her ass looked just as great as her breast. It didn't matter if he was a boob or ass man because she had both a plenty. He should be used to her body by now considering how much she showed off in Sorcerer Weekly but when it was so close to his body it was hard to keep his blood in check.

"Don't worry about that it's on me. Get anything you want. We have to travel back to Magnolia; so you'll need a couple of outfits to make it back."

At the idea of more shopping, she started bouncing on the balls of her feet and bounded through the store grabbing outfit after outfit. He watched her move around the shop, watched her old emotions of confusion and fear morph and leave her leaving only joy in their place. Now if only he could get her memories back as easily as he could make her happy he would be a satisfied man. Why was he thinking like that?

He looked out the window to get his mind off Mira and watched the town. It was a safe enough place, but he was still going to be alert no matter what. Until they were back in Magnolia, everyone was a potential threat and Mira wouldn't be safe. That didn't sit well in his stomach, and he glanced back at her. Damn it where was his self-control?

He caught her just in time to see her modeling a new outfit outside the dressing room. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to afford himself a new outfit, but it that was what it took to make her happy he would be okay. He glanced back at the street trying to find a men's clothing store around. As he was observing the town he was hit by her soft perfume and it was followed by her voice, "Laxus, are you ready?" For some reason she kept saying his name and went straight to his other head.

He glanced down at her small form and nodded his head. He would always be ready to take care of her. He paid for all of her outfits and made sure she changed into one getting rid of the hospital gown in the process. He held some of her bags and guided her towards the men's store so he could find some clothes for himself. He was in and out faster than it took for her to change into her first outfit. He wasn't one for shopping and was just content with clothes that fit and looked decent.

They stopped by the hotel to drop off some of the bags, and she dragged him out just as quickly to start shopping more. Every store they walked into her smile got brighter and brighter, and the Mira from before was nearly gone replacing her with the Mira of Fairy Tail. If only she could remember him. He grimaced. If only she could remember everyone.

"Laxus? Laxus are you listening?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I said I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat before we go back to the room?"

"Sure, that's fine."

She seemed to have a restaurant in mind already and grabbed his hand guiding him to it. He didn't pull away, but simply let her tug him along towards the restaurant until they entered together.

It was an Italian restaurant and she glowed with excitement. He wondered if she remembered going as kids. He took her to one once when they were younger, and she still fought Erza tooth and nail. Those were fun times; she was an entirely different person from back then. He liked both-sides of Mira, the wild card and the sweet barmaid. The host interrupted his thoughts and guided them to a table in the back. He handed them each a menu.

"Can I get the lovely couple anything to drink? We have our wine of the day, Lambrusco. Would you guys like to try it?"

Mira glanced at him again asking for permission. He nodded his head, already missing the Mira that took what she wanted. "Two glasses, please."

"Of course." The waiter bowed and left them alone.

"You don't have to ask for everything," best to get that out of the way now.

"But I don't know what's okay or not." She looked down at the menu scowling. He hated that look on her face, ever since he made her cry he made it his mission never to see her sad again. He was already failing at that. He would just have to try harder to make her smile, but first to get her old habits back.

"If you want something then take it. That's how you used to do it. If I don't like it, I'll tell you. It's fine," he knew he grumbled the last part, but she still looked at him in surprise. Surely she wouldn't think it surprising since she couldn't remember how he acted before. Sure he didn't talk often, but he didn't exactly have a choice now. Maybe he should take that as a sign that she was remembering things.

"Okay. I'll stop asking. Then I'll take the ziti."

"It's yours."

She beamed at him, and it nearly took his breath away. She was so beautiful that it hit him in the gut like a train. He looked down at his menu ignoring anything she was making him feel. This wasn't the time nor was it welcomed. She was the light of Fairy Tail while he was the demon that tried to destroy it. It was ironic considering her magic.

The waiter came and took their order plus poured them their glasses of wine. The meal passed without problem, and he couldn't remember the last time he drank so much. Her face was permanently pink, and she was always grinning now and he knew for a fact like his face was hot as well. He could have sworn his signature scowl was still in place, but he couldn't seem to make it as angry as it usually was.

He helped her out of her seat and helped guide her out of the restaurant. It seemed twice as long leaving the place as it did entering it. Did they do some reconstruction while they were eating? He didn't remember hearing anything like that. He really was going crazy now. He should get them to the hotel as quickly as possible before something happened.

They walked out the restaurant, and she stumbled slightly as she stepped onto the sidewalk. It was dark, no longer the sunset image when they entered the restaurant. He grabbed a hold of her waist and held her firm. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and smirked and he felt the blood in his face retreat lower in his body and had to focus to hear her words, "Thank you."

"No problem," he grunted it out and started guiding her towards the hotel fumbling slightly himself. How many glasses did he have exactly? He didn't drink wine often, but it shouldn't be affecting him so profoundly. They walked through the town without falling over by some kind of miracle. They reached the hotel in one piece and he opened the door to the hotel. He had to help her up the stairs and even he was having a slight problem with them himself.

He barely got the key into the door slot, and it took him at least two tries before he could get it done. He opened the door and noticed all the bags on the bed. Now that was going to be a challenge trying to get all of those off without hurting either of them. Mira bumped into his back not paying attention when he stopped at the door. The motion caused her breast to press firmly against his back making his erection twitch. What? He looked down to find himself straining against his pants. When the fuck did that happen?

He grunted moving away from her. Distance would do him some good. She glanced at him again from under her lashes and bit her lip suggestively. Well damn, if he weren't so drunk he could have sworn she wanted to have sex with him. She closed the door and pressed her hands firmly into his chest. She pushed him into the chair next to the door and straddled his waist. If he wasn't so drunk there would have been no way she could have accomplished that, but his feet were unsteady and he went down like a rock.

He was so drunk he was imagining things, imagining a voluptuous Mira grinding into him without a care in the world. He grabbed her waist to ground himself and to tell him that this was real and not a drunken dream and under his hands was her warm flesh that heated up at his touch. She moaned and started grinding harder into his erection making him groan. When was the last time he got off?

Fuck, she felt good against him. He gripped her waist tighter and started meeting her thrust for thrust. She leaned towards him and hovered above him asking silently. He glared at her lips that didn't quite meet his, "What did I tell you about asking. If you want it take it."

That was all the reassurance she needed. She closed the gap and met his lips with her own. She was sweet, sweet like the wine they had been drinking earlier and the dessert she had. She opened her lips letting his tongue slip inside and he was able to taste her better. She also took the opportunity to start exploring and even nibbled on his bottom lip. He smiled at that and bit her back slightly rougher. She groaned and she changed the rhythm of her thrust to a circle motion of her hips as she assaulted his mouth. He threw his back with a grin as he felt her heat even better against his pants. He wanted their clothes off, now!

He wasn't sure how this started, but he was definitely going to be the one to end it. He stood up and kept a firm hold on the back of her head and under her ass making sure she didn't stop grinding into him. He walked over to the bed and laid her down gentler than he thought possible in his heated state of mind. He knocked all the bags over creating an array of clothes on the floor. He would take what he wanted and he wanted her withering against his touch. He wanted to blow her mind and maybe he could trigger something in her when he did.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah I'm evil and I know it Muhahaha. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger (no not really) But finally the much awaited smut is coming soon. ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a comment if you did<em>.


	9. Chapter 9- The Night

_AN: I literally had this written right after the last chapter and kept forgetting to edit it and once I finally edited it I forgot to post it OTL I'm sorry you guys have to deal with my scatterbrain lol, either way I hope you guys enjoy! xD _

* * *

><p>He grind into her and every thrust had her throwing her head back and forth withering under him. She moaned into his mouth and started clawing at his back. He grunted at the pain, but didn't dare stop her. She wrapped her warm legs around his waist and met him with everything she had. He could feel the heat of her core through his pants. He broke away from the kiss and started kissing down her face. First her chin, down the column of her neck biting her where her neck met her shoulder, and licking away the sting. She withered against him gripping his shirt tight.<p>

She moaned with every lick of his tongue and moved her head to give him more accesses. She started tugging at his hair when he hit a spot she particularly liked. He started unbuttoning her shirt giving him more access to her silky skin. He wanted her mindless and bare for him. He wanted her to feel nothing but his touch, and to think about nothing but him. The alcohol didn't seem to be affecting his stability anymore, but his brain was still fuzzy, and everything was pointed towards her. She was consuming his thoughts utterly and leaving him panting at her touch..

He sat her up slightly so he could pull her shirt off and he threw the disgusting material away before he ripped it apart for covering such luscious breast. She had no bra on and it was for the best, because if he had anymore interruptions he was sure he would have destroyed the thing for daring touch her where his hands should be. Once she was fully bare to him, from the waist up, did he fully admire her beauty. Her chest bounced with each inhale of breathe and her pink nipples were perked begging for his attention. Her pale skin glittered in the light as she moved and all he wanted to do was mark that perfect skin with his touch.

He was a giver and he'd help her in her time of need. He leaned his head down and circled one rose tipped nipple with his tongue, and she threw her head back groaning. She was already so sensitive? He was certainly going to have fun with her then. As he sucked one nipple into his mouth he massaged the other pulling it lightly until she whimpered from pleasure. He would have to remember how much she liked to be touched here. Her scent invaded his senses making his erection press harder against his pants desperate for her.

He switched sides and started licking over from one nipple to the other giving each equal amount of attention with his tongue. While he moved his tongue around and around he slowly slipped his hands down her stomach and started unbuttoning her jeans. Thankfully her shoes came off with no problem so he wouldn't have to try to fight with them to get her pants off. He pulled away from her breasts long enough to watch as he pulled her jeans slowly down her legs revealing more and more of her perfect skin. They dropped to the floor forgotten.

He began kissing down her body leaving opened mouth kisses and nibbling as he went. With each bite she would jerk and groan, and he would leave red marks over her pale flesh. He pulled away looking at his handy work. Damned she looked good covered by his marks and withering from his touch. He wanted more. He slipped his hand between her legs and began massaging one thigh while he licked up the other.

"Laxus!" She groaned his named and he felt his erection jump. He wanted desperately to see her red lips wrapping around his length and taking him slowly into her mouth staring at him as she did, but for now it was her turn to go crazy. She sighed out, "Don't stop."

He pulled away. That's right she wasn't in a right state of mind. He couldn't do this. He stood up leaving her like that. She shot up from the bed glaring at him. "What are you doing?!"

"We're both drunk. We can't do this. You don't have your memories and I wouldn't feel right doing this to you while you're like that." To say she was enraged was not do her demon justice. She seethed with fury glaring at him. Her eyes even started shifting slightly with her take over magic she was so enraged.

"Laxus Drayer, you will fuck me!"

He actually widened his eyes in surprise. He never heard Mira curse before and never so aggressively, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to, but he couldn't. Not while she could barely remember who she was, he wouldn't do that to her. He shook his head no. He wouldn't go through with anything until he knew she was fully aware of what she was doing. Until he knew for sure she knew him completely.

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I know for a fact you want this as much as I do." She stood up and stalked towards him. He took a few steps back then planted his feet. Laxus Drayer did not retreat from danger. She stood in front of him glaring at him and seething with rage. When he made no move to touch her she growled, "Fine, we'll play this your way. I'm going to take a shower then."

She marched towards the bathroom and glared at him from over her shoulder. She opened the door leaving it wide open, and with a straight view to the shower inside. She took off her remaining clothing and stepped into it. Laxus wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do until she turned on the water letting it wash all over her, then he felt his erection jump at the sight of her. She gave him her profile and started getting her hair drenched, ignoring him. She perked her chest up and those nipples were begging for his attention again. She started moving her hands all over her body until one hand drifted between her legs, and stayed there.

He stared at her, enraptured by the image she created. She glanced over at him, and bit her lip while her hand started moving. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, but he'd be damned if he tried to stop her. No, instead he watched as she started playing with herself. She stroked herself slowly and grabbed one breast squeezing as she did. She stared at him and looked pointedly down at his straining erection pressed against his pants. She bit her lip harder and widened her stance to give herself better access.

She moaned as she did and threw her head back as her hand started moving faster. Fuck! He wanted to be the reason she groaned so heavily, he wanted desperately to replace that hand with his mouth and bring her to climax with his fingers. She moved her leg further up and gave him full view as she worked herself. The water trailed down her body and he watched as the droplets descended her body down her face, down her neck, between her breast, down her stomach, and finally down her legs.

She groaned again, catching his attention. She bit her lip harder and cried out in pleasure as she slipped one finger inside pumping as her movements became more erratic. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was completely drenched and clinging to her body. He clenched his fist as his erection bit into his zipper. He undid his pants to give himself more room. He wanted to pump himself as she fingered herself letting them both get off at the same time. He glanced at her face and she smirked devilishly jerking her head in approval while moaning louder.

That was all he needed. He undid his pants completely slipping his length out and pumped once, twice, a third time, matching each pump with the motion of her fingers. She groaned louder as she watched him get himself off. She started moving her fingers faster and he matched her pace cursing as he did. Fuck, he could imagine replacing her fingers with his cock and pumping her just as hard.

"Laxus!" She bit her lip and fisted the hand rail behind her for support as she moved her hand faster. Her breathing was getting irregular and she started moaning his name along with her sighs. She was thinking of him, and his cock jumped in his hand. She was close and he could see it in the way her muscles bunched and released, the way her pumping was getting more erratic, and in the way she moaned.

He leaned into the doorframe not allowing himself to get any closer to her, but he would help her the best he could. She glanced over at him with heated eyes. She moaned louder as she watched him, she was so close for him. He grunted out, "Come for me Mira. Let me see your face as she call my name."

That was all she needed. She threw her head back and screamed out his name as she came. She was all wanton desire, and gorgeous. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he followed right behind her. He gripped the doorframe tighter as he came to keep himself from falling. He almost fell to his knees when he finished, but he miraculously stayed standing.

She was not as lucky. She sat under the showers spray panting after her release. She stared at him and frowned speaking up, "I'm still not satisfied."

He scowled at her. She was still trying, "Sorry, gumdrop, but the answer is still no."

She pouted but stood up turning off the shower and walked towards him. He braced for her assault but she grabbed a towel dried her hair, and walked right past him towards the bed. She turned off the light and went to sleep. He frowned at her sleeping body. In the end he was still able to keep his control and that's what mattered.


End file.
